


Touch me like you mean it

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: “I’m still not sure exactly how I let you talk me into dressing as a woman for this mission,” Newt said, tilting his head as he removed the diamond choker around his neck.





	Touch me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Touch me like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525426) by [white_lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon)



> Please note that this story contains **sibling incest** between two consenting adults.

 

“Well, that should be enough to get your international travel rights restored,” Theseus Scamander said, shutting the door of the flat he shared with his brother, Newt, behind him. He kicked his shoes off and pushed them under the shoe rack with one foot.

Newt raised his head from where he was sitting on the floor gratefully pulling off his shoes with a wince of pain. “I hope so,” he said with a sigh. “It wasn’t even _my_ fault they got revoked in the first place,” he added gloomily.

“We’ll add it to the list of Grindelwald’s sins,” Theseus said dryly, and arched an eyebrow as Newt scowled up at him. “You _did_ illegally smuggle a very long list of magical creatures into New York, you do recall.”

“I suppose I did,” Newt admitted reluctantly, and Theseus laughed. 

“Anyway, thanks for your help with the mission, little brother,” Theseus said, reaching out to affectionately tuck a stray curl behind Newt’s ear as his brother got to his feet. “I’ll make sure the Ministry knows about your help and gets your travel rights restored.”

“Okay,” Newt said. He gave Theseus a small smile. “Thanks, Thes.”

“Although,” Newt continued, tilting his head as he removed the diamond choker around his neck, “I’m still not sure exactly how I let you talk me into dressing as a woman for this mission.” He deposited the glittering choker on the small table by the door and smoothed down the teal satin dress he had on. Theseus had said that it brought out his eyes.

“I _am_ sorry I made you dress as a woman,” Theseus said, watching with amusement as Newt made a face and toed the four-inch heels he’d just removed under the shoe rack next to Theseus’s plain black oxfords. “But the diplomat I was undercover as has a wife, so that was the easiest way to sneak you in there with me.”

Newt tapped one stockinged foot on the floor, hands on hips, and raised a skeptical eyebrow at his brother. “Are you _really_ sorry?” he said knowingly.

Theseus blushed. “Of course I am!” he said, a little too quickly.

“Huh,” said Newt.

“What do you mean, ‘huh’,” Theseus said, frowning suspiciously at his brother.

“It’s nothing.”

“What is it, Newt,” Theseus said, taking a step back warily from his brother’s searching gaze. He felt somehow vulnerable, exposed, with Newt staring at him thoughtfully the same way he eyed a particularly fascinating new creature, as though just by looking at it he could divine every single last one of its secrets. Theseus crossed his arms, feeling suddenly defensive.

“It’s nothing, really,” Newt said, in tones of such airy nonchalance that it only served to triple Theseus’s suspicions that his brother was very definitely up to something. “It’s just a pity, that’s all.”

“ _What's_ a pity?” demanded Theseus.

“Well…” said Newt. “It’s just that, there was something that I thought you might be interested in trying…” He turned to face away from his brother, motioning for Theseus to help him unzip his dress.

“And what’s that, hmm?” asked Theseus, smoothly pulling the zip on the back of Newt’s dress down, hands fumbling to a stuttering halt when he saw what Newt had on under the dress.

Newt tugged the dress down over his slim hips, letting the brightly-colored satin pool on the floor around his feet as he slowly turned around to face Theseus, who was staring at his little brother with his jaw hanging open, entire face flushing hot.

Theseus looked Newt slowly up and down, at the black lace teddy Newt was wearing, intricate whorls of delicate dark lace just barely covering him from chest to crotch, crisp against Newt’s pale, freckled skin. Silk and mesh panels along the sides of the teddy exposed tantalizing glimpses of smooth creamy skin, and when Theseus’s gaze slid further down to the delicate lace garters holding up the sheer silk stockings covering Newt’s long, slender legs, he swallowed hard, throat clicking, and sucked in a slow, deep breath.

When Theseus remained silent, Newt began to look a little nervous. “You, um,” he said, biting his lip worriedly, “don’t like it?”

Theseus blinked at him slowly.

“You,” Theseus’s voice squeaked a little; he cleared his throat and tried again. “You were wearing this under your dress…the _entire time_?”

Newt looked carefully at Theseus’s expression, and started to smile. “Just for you, Thes,” he said huskily, stepping out of the silken fabric puddled around his feet and taking a single step toward his brother.

Theseus blinked a couple of times, feeling like a man underwater, drowning, and had to remind himself to draw breath. He clenched and unclenched his fists, staring at Newt almost despairingly.

Newt looked at him searchingly. “I’ve wanted you for _years_ , Thes,” he said, low. “I’ve seen the way you look at me – even before this mission…and the way you _looked_ at me when I tried on that dress…” 

“ _Newt,_ ” said Theseus desperately. 

Newt lowered his gaze, licking his lips nervously. “And – Thes, I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

It wasn't the first time he'd thought about doing this, not by a long shot. He'd never imagined, not even in his most fevered dreams, that Newt wanted it too, that they'd both been holding back, each afraid of what the other would think. Helplessly, Theseus stared at Newt for a long moment, then squeezed his eyes shut and willed all the reasons he'd told himself he - _they_ \- couldn't do this to the back of his mind.

When he opened his eyes, he reached for his brother unhesitatingly, pulling him close and crushing their mouths together.

Newt gasped into Theseus’s mouth, throwing his arms around his brother’s shoulders and pressing as close to Theseus as he possibly could. He tugged insistently at Theseus’s robes until, laughing breathlessly, Theseus relinquished his grip on Newt’s arms to let Newt tug his robes off, leaving him in his shirtsleeves. Newt kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Theseus’s hair as Theseus ran his hands hungrily over his lace-covered chest, groaning as Theseus’s fingers brushed over the sensitive nipples.

“You’re so beautiful, little brother,” Theseus whispered, drawing back and cupping Newt’s jaw with one hand, tracing his thumb over Newt’s lips. Newt parted his lips, flicking his tongue playfully over Theseus’s thumb, then drew the digit into his mouth, sucking on it greedily. Theseus groaned deeply and reached down with his other hand to Newt’s thigh, blindly groping at the garter until he found the clasp, unhooking it with unsteady fingers.

With one final lick, Newt released his thumb and Theseus barely had time to protest before Newt was kissing him open-mouthed, messy and eager, unpracticed but all the more irresistible for it. When they parted for breath, Theseus fumbled for the other clasp of the garter and unhooked it, then carefully slid the lacy straps of the teddy over Newt’s shoulders and down over his arms, dipping his head to press kisses to his brother’s pale freckled skin, following the jut of Newt’s sharp collarbone with lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth.

Newt moaned, tossing his head back; the lacy crotch of the teddy was tented obscenely over his rosy, erect cock. Impatiently, Theseus pushed the teddy down over Newt’s slim hips, letting his cock spring free. The teddy fell to the floor in a tangle of gauzy fabric, leaving Newt in nothing but thigh-high black lace stockings, his flushed, swollen cock curving gently up toward his belly. Theseus’s breath caught in his throat as he looked Newt up and down, _so fucking beautiful_ , and he swallowed hard, throat gone suddenly bone-dry.

Newt stepped forward, carelessly kicking the discarded teddy away, and pushed Theseus up against the wall, his cock pressing into Theseus’s thigh, and palmed the bulge in his trousers. Theseus gritted his teeth against the whine that wanted to escape his throat, hips hitching into Newt’s hand, and Newt kissed him again as he unbuckled Theseus’s belt and undid the button on his trousers, then pushed trousers and boxers haphazardly down over his hips, freeing Theseus’s erection. Theseus kicked his trousers and boxers off and slipped his arms around his brother, gasping as his cock slid against Newt’s; he raked his nails down the smooth skin of Newt’s back and thrust hard against Newt, and Newt gasped and shivered, his fingers faltering as he fumbled with the buttons of Theseus’s shirt.

He lost his patience at the third button and muttered something under his breath, and Theseus’s shirt _tore_ itself off him, fabric ripping loudly. They both froze.

“You can do wandless magic?” demanded Theseus breathlessly.

“I didn’t _know_ I could,” Newt said, equally breathless and Theseus laughed and dragged him in for another kiss, aligning their bare bodies from nose to thigh, freckled skin against freckled skin, and they both moaned as their cocks slid against each other again.

"Full of surprises today, aren’t you?” Theseus whispered against Newt’s lips, and Newt gasped as Theseus spat into his palm then reached down and wrapped both his hands around their cocks.

“Oh,” said Newt, “oh – _Thes –_ ” and pushed, trembling, into Theseus’s grip.

Theseus started to stroke them both firmly, and Newt’s breaths hitched into broken-off little gasps and moans as he clung desperately to Theseus, and Theseus let Newt set the pace, pressing his forehead to Newt’s temple as they rutted against each other.

Newt reached between them then, almost shyly, and Theseus slowed the pace of his strokes, shifting to let Newt curl his hand around Theseus’s cock. As Newt started to stroke him tentatively he had to take a deep breath, his own hands on Newt’s cock faltering; just having Newt’s hand on him was enough to send him near the brink.

Newt stopped moving and blinked at him uncertainly. “Thes?”

Theseus let his head fall onto Newt’s shoulder with a groan. “Newt, my darling little brother, I love you, but if you stop _I will sodding hex you into next week_.”

“ _Oh,_ ” said Newt, smiling, and redoubled his efforts. Theseus, too, sped up his strokes and was rewarded with Newt writhing against him, panting damply into his shoulder, spreading his stockinged legs wide and shameless as he thrust into Theseus’s fist.

“ _Thes,_ ” gasped Newt, his hands stilling. He gripped Theseus’s arms hard. “Oh, Thes, I’m – ”

Theseus slipped a hand beneath Newt’s cock to cup his balls, caressing them, and Newt moaned and came all over Theseus’s hands and stomach.

“ _Fuck,_ ” said Theseus and kissed Newt ferociously, licking into his mouth, and when Newt’s hand curled around his cock again he came hard, sobbing Newt’s name against his brother’s lips.

Some time later, he found himself sitting on the floor slumped against the wall, arms full of a yawning, sleepy Newt. Too tired to cast a cleaning spell, he swiped the nearest discarded item of clothing off the floor and wiped them both down.

“Oh,” he said apologetically, realizing that he was holding Newt’s black lace teddy, now soiled and sticky. “Sorry, Newt, I shouldn’t have – ”

Newt waved his brother’s apology away, laughing up at him. “I think it was worth it, Thes.”

Theseus laughed. “Can’t argue with you there, I suppose,” he agreed, and ducked his head to kiss Newt’s smiling lips again.

 

End.

 


End file.
